


[Podfic] like real people do (Miss Fisher)

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Series: Like Real People Do [Podfic Anthology] [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: (loosely based on), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Phryne, Childhood, F/F, First Love, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, S1E10: Death By Miss Adventure, based on a hozier song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "like real people do" by wombatpopAuthor's original summary:Mac asks Phryne to help solve the murder of a patient, who turns out to be something more. Phryne understands.
Relationships: Elizabeth MacMillan/Daisy Murphy, Phryne Fisher/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Like Real People Do [Podfic Anthology] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] like real people do (Miss Fisher)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like real people do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031709) by [wombatpop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wombatpop/pseuds/wombatpop). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:04:54
  * **File Size:** 14 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1PcuPtyO2i_4gVfK3cZEvC2dfSY6Sto2s)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1PczOiXW9fAkFfUhqcABoenyG-C4yizgn)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_[Miss Fisher] like real people do_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031709)
  * **Author:** [wombatpop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wombatpop/pseuds/wombatpop)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
